


sharing is caring

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [55]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing, Smut, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!Queen with Brian being passed around by Freddie, Roger and John among themselves basically sharing him with one another? Sometimes separately but usually together more often than not?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	sharing is caring

Movie night was always fun. Not because they actually watched the movie, but because of the thing that distracted them.

Brian was on his knees in front of Roger, letting him fuck his mouth. Both of them were moaning, making it impossible for John and Freddie to hear what was happening in the film. It’s not like they were paying any attention anyway, far too focused on the beautiful sub being used right in front of them.

The guitarist was gazing up at Roger under his lashes, gagging on it when the drummer thrusted far enough. The sounds were enough for the other two doms to get hard, staring at the sub as he took it so well, clenching their fists as Roger came in his mouth and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed it down before turning his glazed over gaze to the other two. It looked like he was about to crawl over to them, but he hesitated. Brian looked up at Roger and sent him a questioning look, grinning lazily as the blond nodded, a smirk set on his face.

Next was Freddie. Brian slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, giving it a few languid pumps before he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He took him in his mouth all the way, ignoring his gag reflex and pushing his nose into his pelvis. Freddie let out a loud moan when the younger man swallowed around him, bucking his hips at the sensation. After that, the singer couldn’t hold back; he tangled his hands into the guitarist’s hair fir better leverage before he started fucking him, swearing when he felt Brian moan around him.

John couldn’t help himself. Watching the other two doms get off with the help of their sub made him achingly hard. The bassist began to palm himself through his jeans, watching the scene before him with hungry eyes. Freddie spilled into the sub’s mouth, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as the sub swallowed it down again.

Then his eyes turned to John, and the bassist had to keep in a moan. The guitarist was wreaked. His eyes were glassy from choking on the other dom’s cocks, his lips were swollen and red, covered in spit, and his cheeks were flaming. All in all, he looked like a vision. John could hardly believe that he decided to continue, pulling John’s member out of his pants and taking it all down again, like it was nothing. The bassist knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when he had already been touching himself. He let Brian do most of the work, groaning at the filthy sounds that he made while he sucked his cock and just relaxing while the stunning sub brought him to release.

As soon as Brian was done, John dragged him off the floor and onto his lap. The guitarist deflated, relaxing into his grip and letting his eyes fall shut as the doms cooed over him. They let him rest, turning their attention back to the movie still playing on the screen while he dozed.

“I can’t understand how he did that,” Roger muttered into the silence, drawing in Freddie and John’s attention. They both nodded in agreement, replaying his actions in their heads.

“He’s perfect,” Freddie said, adoration clear in his voice. He reached out a hand and gently rubbed his shin, the only part of him he could get to comfortably.

“That he is,” John agreed, pressing a light kiss to the sub’s forehead, heart fluttering when he cuddles just a bit closer.


End file.
